The Peculiar Life of Yurika Toudou
by that chick with a computer
Summary: A series of shocking revelations come to Yurika, and her entire world is turned upside down. She finds her father, discovers the vampire in her, and accidentally hurts her friends as it tries to take over. Rated T to be safe. Minor swearing, violence and yuri undertones. Collab with Hosho-Super-Star.
1. Chapter 1

"Headmistress Orihime, you wanted to see me?" a silver-haired girl asked. Her hair was tied in two drill pigtails, one on either side of her head, held by thin, royal blue ribbons. Her bangs were straight, and she had a lacy black parasol swung over her shoulder. Her name was Yurika Toudou, a young idol, at the peak of her career, famous for her cool, rock-star style, gothic clothes and her vampire character.

"Yes. Loli-Gothic's top designer contacted me earlier today, and he would like to meet with you." the woman behind the desk said calmly. "He said he had something he's been... _keeping _from you."

"Really? He... he wants to meet with me? He's been keeping something from me? The hell does _that _mean?" she asked, not really directing it at anyone.

"I'm not sure. He just told me to send you to his office. You've been exempt from classes for today."

"Thank you. I'll head right down." the girl said, bowing and exiting the room.

The drive there had been long and nerve-wracking. _What on Earth could he want to see me for?_ She thought._ Does he have a new Premium Coord? No, he wouldn't be so secretive about it. Could it be that they've found a better representative? Same problem._ It killed her not knowing, and made it feel like the longest ten-minute car ride of her life. She hid it well on the outside, but on the inside she was absoluetly terrified.

She now stood in front of the door to his office, having braved his maze for the second time. She shakily reached out for the doorknob, slowly opening the door into his massive office decorated quite similarly to her own bedroom, but more proffesional.

"You asked to see me?" she said, trying desperately to maintain her cool composure.

"Yes, Toudou-san. Please, have a seat." a flamboyantly-dressed man said, his back turned to her, gesturing at a circle of old, ornate armchairs ringing the fireplace. His hair was long and silver, not unlike hers.

"Thank you." She folded her skirt under her as she sat in the chair closest to her, crossing her legs and hanging the handle of her parasol on the arm of the chair. As part of her vampire character, she never went into the sun without it. As today was a particularly sunny August afternoon, it was a must in case anyone should see her. Sometimes, she had convinced herself so much of her vampire character that it actually hurt to be in the sun.

He sat down in the seat across from her. "Toudou-san, there's something I haven't been honest with you about." there was a strain in his voice, as if he had waited for this moment for his entire life, but still couldn't find the words to say.

"What might that be?" she asked, still terrified of what he would say next.

"You whole-heartedly believe in this vampire act you put on, correct?"

An odd question, but nonetheless, she nodded, silent.

"That's good to hear." he sighed. "Because it is not an act. You truly are a vampire."

The shock must have been visible on her face, as he was quick to try to calm her down.

She had always wondered, but never been sure. She had had strange instincts for years, and they had been getting stronger recently. Even as a child, she would occasionally lapse into a character not unlike the one she was so popular for in the present day.

"How did you..." she struggled to find the words to say.

"Because I am the same. Not only that," he paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I am your father, Yurika."


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing the news from the Loli gothic designer, who claimed to be her father, Yurika just stood there in shock. Was this really true? No, it couldn't be... Could it? Yurika didn't know what to think at this moment in time, and so she didn't say a word.

Noticing this, her 'father' decided to give a more detailed explaination so that she would know the whole truth.

"I am quite aware that this is much to take in, so I will tell you the entire story so that you will see that I speak the truth."

The man then took a breathe in, and began to tell his daughter the full story.

"It all started many years ago. As you are already aware, vampires are immortal beings that wandered the earth for centuries, and I was no different. Living for so long, I began to take notice of how fashion changed over time in Europe, which intrigued me to travel far and wide to see the many types of fashion from all around the world, so that was what I did. On my travels, I became more knowlegable in the different types of fashion, and hoped that I could someday, share this with my own children, though I thought that it was impossible to do so." The man then paused once more in order to take another breathe in, and while he did so, he saw that that the girl stood in front of him was listening to his words carefully, though still looked slightly shocked at the same time.

"It turned out that I was wrong when the journey that I was on led me to Japan, and while there, I met the most enchanting young woman, who soon became my wife, and a year later, became pregnant with a baby girl; you, Yurika. It was only then that I come clean about my dark secret, and I thought for sure that she would come to fear me, though she said that she loved me for who I was. Around 9 months later, you were born, cursed to live as a half human half vampire, which I never forgive myself for, though I stayed to help take care of you until you were five years old, teaching you both European and Japanese culture, though the guilt became too much, and I prepared to leave, but not without leaving something for you: A small stuffed bat, and a manga book, that you have now grown to love."

Saying this, he then walked over to the large window and looked outside, remembering the day when he had left Yurika.

**"None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself. Yurika may be different, but that makes her special." Maya's wife told him, as she walked over to the window that he was looking out of.**

**"Even if that's true, I have forsaken my own daughter to spend an eternity of not fitting in anywhere, and having to deal with her vampire urges, and for that, I cannot forgive myself."**

**"We can help her to fit in and help her learn how to deal with those urges."**

**"But at what cost?" Was all he said, leaving his wife unable to think of anything else to say, and so just left her husband alone to think."**

**After a while, he couldn't bear the guilt any longer, and so decided to do the only thing that he thought would make everything okay again, and give Yurika a chance at living a normal life, and that was to leave.**

**He'd already packed up his belongings, and so he went into his daughters room, and leant over the bed, placing a stuffed toy bat next to her and a manga book about vampires on the table beside her bed, before turning and leaving the room once more, never to return again after that.**

"After that, I tried to forget all about you and the life that you had gained because of me, though I never could." Maya said, turning back towards the girl.

"Then, eight years later, I learned that you had entered Starlight Academy, in order to become an idol, just like your mother, so I then decided to create the brand that you now know as Loli-Gothic, based on the Lolita fashion that you loved so much, and I was happy to know that you started to wear the brand."

"So... that brand was designed... for me?" Yurika asked, kind of uncertain watching Maya nod as her continued.

"Yes. And I had already intended to give you the Premium Dress when you came and asked for it, though I hid it and lied about how many years I had been roaming the earth, so that I did not rouse your suspicions about my true identity. Though it hurt that I could not tell you who I really was, but I knew that you were still too young to know the truth. But I think that now is the right time to tell you."

"To tell me what?"

"That your powers will only get stronger from now on."

Hearing this, the shocked look intensified on Yurika's face, though this time it was a mixture of shock and fear, and took a few shaky steps back before she bolted from the room, out of the mansion and towards the car that had brought her here.

"Take me back to Starlight Academy." She said the the driver, who only nodded in responce before taking her back to her desired destination, while the girl just looked down at her lap as she continued to think about what she had just heard.

She was like this all the way back to the academy, and was only brought out of this state for a moment when the driver opened the door for her so that she could get out of the car, and as soon as she exited, she went back into her thoughts.

"Yurika-chan! How did it go?" Ichigo asked as she, Aoi and Ran walked towards her, though Yurika didn't answer her at all, and just walked past them and through the corridor towards her class, even though Headmistress Orihime had already told her that she was excused from her lessons for the rest of the day.

**This chapter was written by Hosho-chan, so if you have any praise for this one, send it to her!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's up with her?" The brunette wispered.

"Shh, she'll hear you! Yurika-chan, what happened to you?" the blonde retorted.

"It's so unlike her. Whatever the Loli-Gothic guy said must've hit her hard." The blue-haired girl on the end muttered.

Ran Shibuki, Ichigo Hoshimiya, and Aoi Kiriya hid behind a corner, watching Yurika as she walked by. Her head was hung, and her usual confidence was gone. She hadn't talked to any of them since she came back from Loli-Gothic headquarters. Something was wrong. She looked tired, and she had obviously been thinking hard about something.

Yurika sat on the end of their lunch table that day, trying to avoid talking to her friends. _What is this going to mean for me? Father said that my powers will only get stronger. There's nothing I can do about it. How would the girls react? Would they think I had been hiding it from them? Would they hate me? Would they be afraid of me? What would it mean for my carreer? _She had so many questions, and so few answers. For perhaps the first time since enrolling in Starlight Academy, she was genuinely terrified for herself and everyone around her. Eventually, it would get too strong and she wouldn't be able to control her impulses. She would probably end up hurting someone.

"Yurika-tan, what's wrong? You look sad. Is there anything Otome can do?" Otome Arisugawa, by far the most hyper of Yurika's friends, asked, genuine concern on her face. It's rare to see her anything other than absolutely ecstatic.

"It... it's nothing. I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all." she insisted.

"Yurika, we're not stupid. You're never this quiet." Ran jabbed.

"Yurika-chan, what's wrong? You can tell us." Ichigo insisted.

"Whatever this is, we won't let you face it alone. We're in this together." Aoi added.

The questions kept coming, to the point where Yurika couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahhhhhhh...ENOUGH!" she shouted, slamming her hands down on that table and jumping out of her chair. "Nothing's wrong with me! You're over-reacting." She cleared her throat and regained her cool composure. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my chambers." she said. Swinging her parasol over her shoulder, she turned and walked away.

"Yurika-chan..." Ichigo muttered. She had never seen her this angry.

"Okay, that's it. We're gonna help her, whether she realizes she needs it or not!" Aoi shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

The rest of the girls cheered in unison, pumping their fists into the air to meet Aoi's.


	4. Chapter 4

Though was easier said than done for Ichigo, Aoi and Ran to help Yurika out, as it seemed the girl didn't want to talk about what was bothering her.

After 15 minutes of trying to figure out what was wrong, it was time for the girls next lesson, though they were still really worried about Yurika, and since they weren't in her class, they asked Otome to keep an eye on her, who accepted the task immediately.

"Are you sure Yurika-chan's gonna be okay?" Ichigo asked her two best friends as they walked into the classroom, which Aoi gave a responce too.

"I hope so, it's only for an hour and then we'll be able to come up with an idea of how to get Yurika to open up to us, and Otome-chan's with her."

"Okay, then. I just hope that we can come up with a way to help Yurika-chan..." Ichigo said in a worried fashion as she sat down, with Aoi and Ran looking at her before they did the same, just as the lesson began.

The lesson hadn't been going on for very long, though Ichigo couldn't seem to concentrate on what she was supposed to be learning. All she could think about was what could have been bothering Yurika, and what she could do to find our as well as support the girl through what ever the incident was. After a moment or so more of being in her thoughts, a smile spread across across her face.

"I've got it!" She called, jumping out of her seat, which caused it to be fall backwards onto the ground as well as everyone in the classroom to look at her strangely, including Johnny-sensei.

Noticing this, Ichigo's face turned a bright red color, and picked her chair back up before sitting down again, and letting the class continue, which didn't have any more interruptions until it ended.

"What were you thinking Ichigo?" Ran asked as she and Aoi walked over to the blonde haired girl, who looked up at her with an embarrassed smile as she continued to put her things away.

"Sorry, I just thought off the perfect way to get to know what Yurika-chan's upset about!"

"How so?" Aoi asked, not knowing where her friend was going with this, though decided to listen anyway.

"Well, what about we hold a convention for Yurika-chan. You know, to get her to open up to us?"

"Ichigo, it's called an intervention, not a convention." Aoi told her friend, who looked up at her with a confused look in her eyes.

"Really, what's the difference?"

"Well, a convention is an agreement between states on certain issues, where as an intervention is where a group of people who are worried about someone they know get together in order to help that person out."

"But that is a good idea."

"Huh? You really think so, Ran?" Ichigo asked, watching as Ran blushed and tried to cover up for what she had just said.

"W-well, yeah. I mean, i-if i'll help Yurika out then I'm sure it's fine."

"Okay, well I'm going to go and find Yurika-chan, and then bring her up to my room so that we can start. You guys meet us up there, okay?" Ichigo called, running away in order to find Yurika just as she said, while Aoi and Ran walked in the other direction and towards Aoi and Ichigo's room.

After about five minutes, Ichigo found Yurika stood by one of the exits of the school sadly, and Ichigo walked over to her, wanting to ask a 'request' of her.

"Yurika-chan, I need you're help with something."

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Well, I don't understand something that I learned in class so I was wondering if you could help me out." Ichigo explained, knowing that if she told Yurika the real reason then she wouldn't stand a chance of getting to know what happened with Maya, and was glad when Yurika nodded, clueless as to what was really going on.

"Sure."

"Thanks! Let's go right now!" The blonde girl cheered in her usual happy tone, grabbing hold of her Yurika's wrist and dragging her towards her's and Aoi's dorm room.

Once there, Ichigo opened the door, and went inside, draffing her friend inside with her, before she closed the door behind them, as Yurika-chan noticed that both Aoi and Ran were also in the room, so she now knew that Ichigo didn't want help with her work, as she could have just asked the two of them.

"What's this all about?"

"Sorry that I lied, Yurika-chan... It's just that we're all worried about you..."

"We know that you're hiding something from us, Yurika."

"Yeah, and we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Aoi added in, a few seconds after Ran had said her piece.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me, I keep telling you, I'm fine okay"

"But Yurika-chan..." Ichigo began, though Yurika didn't want to listen at all.

"No, just leave it Ichigo! I've told you that I'm fine! And if you guys can't accept that, then I guess you're not the friends I thought you were!" She snapped, storming out of the room and back to her own dorm room, while Ichigo, Aoi and Ran just watched in silence.

As she got back to her room, Yurika began to feel guilty for what she had said. After another moment or two, the girl pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ichigo, saying to meet her later on that day, and not long later she received a reply back from Ichigo saying that she would meet her later on.

**Gomen it took so long, minna! Hosho-chan's been really busy and din't have the time to finish this chapter till now. We should be back on schedule tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for inviting me out, Yurika-chan. It's a really nice night." Ichigo said absent-mindedly, staring up and the starry night sky above her.

"Well, it was a good time, and I know you've been trying to talk to me." By good time, of course, she meant that her human personality was in control. Hopefully it would last.

"That's good. We've all been really worried about you. What happened at Loli-Gothic?"

"It... it's not really something I can talk about." Yurika muttered. She couldn't tell her. Not yet.

"Huh? Sounds interesting. Now I wanna know even more." the blonde sighed.

Suddenly Yurika blinked, confused, and a sinister smirk crept across her face.

"You know, Ichigo. You really are an airhead." she chuckled.

"Wha-Yurika-chan, what's this all of a sudden?"

Yurika turned towards her and backed her against a tree on the edge of the forest the sidewalk was bordering.

"Y-Yurika-chan?" Ichigo muttered, struggling to speak as her friend pressed harder against her throat.

"You're such an idiot. Did you really think this was about my _issues_? This was all a trap. I can't go much longer without new blood, you know. I guess it'll be yours." she cackled.

"Yurika... chan... stop... please..."

Yurika licked her lips. "Oh, it's been so long. I never did succeed that first night we met, did I? Seems like I'll finally get my chance. If I'm not mistaken, it was precisely here where you tried to kill me." **(Author's Note: For those of you who are confused, Ichigo had a silver pin that scared Yurika off, and Yurika remembers it as being intentional)**

Ichigo winced as Yurika pressed harder against her body, realizing the inevitability of the end. Yurika was serious. This wasn't an act.

She got closer... closer... then it happened. Her canines sunk into Ichigo's neck, finally getting what she wanted. Ichigo stopped struggling, unconsious.

Yurika blinked rappidly, and slowly backed away, shaking her head.

"No... I didn't... I couldn't have... _ICHIGO!_" she shouted, rushing towards her friend. Her eyes were clenched tight, her body still clinging to the tree, a thin stream of blood trickling down her neck.

Tears stung Yurika's eyes, but she blinked them back. With significant effort, she hoisted Ichigo up in her arms and started running towards the school. Luckily, no-one else was out that night. This would be hard to explain.

She burst through the doors of the dorm building, rushing up the stairs toward the third floor, where Ichigo and Aoi's dorm was.

She slammed their door open, too panicked to be polite.

"Yurika, what are you doing here?" Aoi asked her. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, her attention shifted to the weight in her arms.

"**_ICHIGO!_**" she shouted, jumping off the bed and bolting towards Yurika.

"What happened? Who did this?" Aoi asked frantically, laying Ichigo onto her bed, dabbing away the blood on her neck.

Yurika couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They streamed down her face, and she made no effort to swipe them away.

"Don't you see?" she muttered between sobs. "_I did._"

**God, you have _no idea_ how hard this chapter was to write.**


End file.
